


My Baby Koala

by rise_fall_rage_and_repeat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_fall_rage_and_repeat/pseuds/rise_fall_rage_and_repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo refuses to get out of bed and Don isn't about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Koala

Disclaimer: TMNT and all its characters do not belong to me. No money is being made.  
Word Count: 671  
Rating K+  
Warnings: So much cuteness you may die! (And one quote with mild language.)  
Pairing: Leo/Donnie

 

Donnie propped himself up on his elbow, peering down at the figure next to him. It was rare that Donnie woke before Leo, let alone didn’t wake him when he did so. Leo was a light sleeper, something he had learned early on in their childhood when all four of the brothers used to share a bed. He wasn’t terribly light, but if Donnie shifted or moved around too much and especially when he talked in his sleep, Leo would wake up and either have to wake him, or move to Donnie's vacated bedroom. He had told Don several times not to worry about it and that he was used to something waking him in the night, but he still felt bad. Recently however, Donnie had been able to wake up and move around in the bed without so much as a stir from his green-skinned partner.

Donnie smiled, watching the steady rise and fall of Leo’s chest as he breathed, enjoying the soft snores sounding from his nostrils. Unconsciously, Leo’s hand moved out, resting on his left thigh, as if just making sure he was still there. Donnie’s smile widened at the relieved sigh that echoed from his throat before he turned to his side to face him. He could tell Leo was slowly going through the process of waking up, the groan of contentment making him chuckle lightly.

Leo made a sound that sounded sort of like a ‘Hm’ as his eyes cracked open slightly. His heavy lids quickly pulled themselves back down as he curled into Donnie’s waist and chest area, evidently trying to fall back asleep. Donnie chuckled endearingly, wrapping his free arm around Leo’s carapace as he nuzzled into his stomach.

“You’re warm…” Leo slurred, tangling his legs with Don's.

Donnie chuckled again, leaning down and planting a kiss on the end of Leo’s snout, drawing a smile from the blue clad ninja.

“Well seeing as how you’re clinging to me like a baby koala, I can see how I would be warm.”

“Maybe I am a baby koala…” Leo softly chuckled as Donnie shifted so he could move Leo to use his chest as a pillow. Leo quickly took the opportunity to wrap both of his arms tightly around his brother's form as Don lay on his back, pulling as close as physically possible towards him.

“Well you sure are acting like one.” Leo churred lightly into Don's chest as he ran his fingers along the back of Leo's neck and down his arm. 

“…Feels good…” Leo sighed, nuzzling his head into his mate's chest once more as Donnie planted a soft kiss on the top of his head.

Donnie sighed unhappily when she looked at the clock, making Leo frown.

“Don’t do that. That’s not a happy sound.” Leo huffed, squeezing Donnie’s midsection lightly.

“I know, but Splinter’s gonna be waiting for you here soon. You’ll be late for morning training if you don’t get ready now.” Donnie explained, still running his fingers along Leo’s sensitive skin.

“Screw morning training, I’m staying here with you!” Leo huffed, setting himself in a firm grip around Donnie’s waist.

Donnie blinked slightly, but soon smiled as Leo’s words registered in his brain. “Hey, I’m not gonna complain! If you wanna skip morning training and stay in bed that’s just fine with me.” He stated, sinking down under the warmth of the heavy blankets. Leo smiled as his legs tightened around Donnie’s

“…Yay…” He yawned, relaxing against Donnie as Don yawned as well.

Donnie’s eye lids soon grew heavy again as Leo’s breathing slowed, his grip still staying firm around his body, so even if he wanted to leave, there was no way he could.

“Yeah, you are a baby koala… But you’re my baby koala…” He grinned, snuggling down into Leo’s grasp as he followed Leo back into a restful sleep.

No one ever did figure out why neither of them showed up for morning training or even breakfast until they walked downstairs a little before lunchtime.


End file.
